


Look into my Eyes (send your body reeling)

by YeetTheAngels



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Control, Past Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetTheAngels/pseuds/YeetTheAngels
Summary: (Title from HYPNOTIZED by AViVA)Please read the tags!
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Look into my Eyes (send your body reeling)

**Author's Note:**

> KamJam Week Day 2: Angst

_Snap._

Kalim blinked. He was lying on something soft, staring up at a dark ceiling. What had he been doing again? He didn't remember… Dimly, he recalled walking back to his dorm room… then nothing. Dazed, he tried to move, but found his wrists bound above his head. It was also in this moment that he realised that he was completely naked. Mildly embarrassed, he tried to cover himself, but his efforts were futile. He struggled as panic started to settle in. _What happened to me? Where is Jamil?_

“Kalim.” At the mere mention of his name, Kalim's struggles ceased as his body relaxed. That was Jamil's voice! As his eyes got used to the dark, he could see someone sitting next to him. _Jamil!_ And as he adjusted even more, Kalim could make out Jamil's features a little better.

But instead of releasing Kalim, Jamil leaned over, brushing a stray lock of Kalim's hair out of his face. “Oh, Kalim… Just look at you. So defenceless, so… vulnerable.” Kalim wanted to ask Jamil what he meant by that, but all his thoughts flew out of his head when Jamil _kissed_ him. What made it weirder was that his body moved of its own accord, eagerly responding to the kiss as if they had done this countless times. Kalim was sure he had never kissed Jamil before, even if he _had_ thought about it.

“Kalim. Do you even know what’s going on?” Jamil ran his hands down Kalim’s chest, stopping at his hips. Kalim wanted to respond, but somehow, his body refused to listen to him. “You look so confused… fufufu. Shouldn’t you have realised it by now?” With surprising speed, Jamil forced Kalim’s head up to look him in the eyes, which were glowing softly. Kalim felt a chill go down his spine as he finally realised what was going on. “ _Snake Whisper_ is such a useful unique magic… I can do anything to you, and you’ll enjoy it. Won’t you?” 

“I will.” Kalim felt his mouth move, forming words that were so foreign to him. “Heh… Kalim, show me what you want me to do to you.” Jamil looked at him with an undisguised hunger in his eyes as he undid the ropes binding Kalim’s hands, and in that moment, Kalim realised two things. Jamil knew he was conscious. And Jamil had deliberately allowed Kalim’s conscious state. _Jamil… Why are you doing this? Aren’t you my friend?_ Even as he pleaded in his mind, his body obeyed Jamil’s commands, wrapping his arms and legs around Jamil, pulling him closer.

“I want you, Jamil. Please fuck me.” Kalim pleaded. Internally, he despaired. “Who am I to deny your wishes, Kalim…” Jamil murmured as he slicked his fingers up with oil. Pressing one finger against Kalim’s entrance, he marvelled at Kalim’s compliance, as forced as it was. “Kalim… _my_ Kalim… you’re _mine_. Every single part of you belongs to me… ” Kalim couldn’t help but gasp at the foreign sensation of _something_ inside him, and as much as he tried to ignore it, one finger became two and the burning pain he was feeling soon turned to pleasure. 

Kalim closes his eyes, partly from how _weird_ and _strange_ everything felt, but partly from his unwillingness to face the truth. Then they snap wide open when Jamil’s long fingers brush over that spot within him. He wants to scream, but all that comes out is a strangled gasp. “Found it.” Jamil says, eyes lighting up with malicious glee as Kalim writhes on the bed. Just to be an arse about it, he retracts his fingers slightly, but then they dive back in, rubbing against Kalim’s prostate directly, rendering him a mewling mess in a matter of seconds.

Kalim cries, but no matter what he does the word “stop” never comes out. His eyes are glossy with unshed tears, and his body shudders when Jamil doesn’t stop his ministrations. “Jamil…” he pleads, and Jamil shushes him even as he removes his fingers. “So beautiful… I always love having you under me like this. Completely powerless to resist me. You don’t even know how many times I’ve done this with you.” Jamil grasps Kalim’s member and strokes him gently, rubbing the slit just to watch him shiver with pleasure. 

“... It really is no fun when you don’t talk to me. _Kalim, your master orders you to speak freely._ ” With a single order, Kalim feels Jamil’s magic pulse through him, setting his voice free. Even then, he still can’t say anything. He wants to ask why he has been doing this to him. How long has he been used like this? Why did Jamil never tell him? But the words are stuck in his throat, bitter and sour like regrets never expressed. “No? Well that’s alright then. I’ll _make_ you talk.” 

Jamil lines his cock up to Kalim’s hole, quickly pushing in and hitting Kalim’s prostate almost immediately. Both of them moan at the pleasurable sensations, Kalim’s high and breathy, Jamil’s low and full of desire. He wastes no time in his torment of Kalim, setting a brutal pace and fucking him harshly into the mattress. Kalim’s whines of misery are almost drowned out by his own cries of pleasure, he knows that Jamil has done a horrible, horrible thing to him, maybe even more than once, and he should scream and rage for all that’s been done to him- but heavens above, it was so hard to even _think_ over the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving, every single nerve ending being set ablaze, every single movement bringing him closer and closer to the verge of orgasm.

“Jamil…” He whispers the other’s name like a prayer. For a brief moment, he could pretend that everything was alright, that Jamil didn’t hate him enough to abuse his body like this. Then his orgasm hits and all he can see is stars, his pulse washing away all other noises as he shakes and convulses. Dimly, he feels Jamil reach his peak as well, and his insides are soon filled with his release. He lies on the bed, a mess in both mind and body, pleasure slowly ebbing out of him, and he’s now keenly aware of Jamil’s presence. He opens his mouth to speak-

_Snap._

Kalim blinked. He was in his room, lying on his bed. Sitting up, he stared at the walls in a daze. Had he dozed off? He wracked his brain, trying to think of what had happened. “Kalim?” He turned to see Jamil standing in the doorway. “Jamil…?” Suddenly, the fact that he can’t remember what had happened no longer matters to him. He smiles, going to Jamil’s side and tugging on his coat. “Jamil, I’m hungry! Can you make some food for me?” He doesn’t notice the thinly veiled smirk, nor the hunger in those grey eyes. “Kalim.” Hearing his name again, he looks up and loses himself in gleaming crimson. Jamil pulls him closer, wrapping a hand around his waist, and Kalim doesn’t resist, falling deeper and deeper until… 

_Snap._

**Author's Note:**

> My server (plz intro for access):  
> https://discord.gg/geqFYqAvft  
> My twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/AngelsYeet


End file.
